goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters Inc.
Monsters Inc. is a 2001 animated film. Cast Singing roles *John Goodman - James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski Non-singing roles *'Mary Gibbs' - Boo *Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs *James Coburn - Henry J. Waternoose *Jennifer Tilly - Celia Mae *Bob Peterson - Roz *John Ratzenberger - The Abominable Snowman Category:Animated films Plot The parallel city of Monstropolis is inhabited by monsters and powered by the screams of human children. At the Monsters, Inc. factory, employees called "scarers" venture into children's bedrooms to scare them and collect their screams, using closet doors as portals, though this is considered dangerous as the monsters believe children are toxic. Production is falling as children are becoming harder to scare and the company's chairman, Henry J. Waternoose III, is determined to find a solution. James P. "Sulley" Sullivan becomes the organization's top scarer, but is engaged in a fierce rivalry with determined chameleon Randall Boggs. One day, Sulley discovers that Randall left a door activated on the scarefloor and a young girl has entered the factory. After failing to put her back, he takes her and hides from Randall. His best friend Mike Wazowski is at a restaurant on a date with his girlfriend Celia when Sulley comes over to him for help, but chaos erupts when the girl is discovered in the restaurant. Sulley and Mike escape the Child Detection Agency (CDA) and take the girl home, discovering that she is not toxic after all. Sulley grows attached to the girl and names her "Boo". They smuggle her into the factory and Mike attempts to return her home. Randall discovers that Boo is in the factory after seeing her with Mike in the newspaper and tries to kidnap her, but instead kidnaps Mike. Randall reveals to Mike that he has built a torture machine called the Scream Extractor, designed to extract the screams out of a human with a vacuum and make the company's current tactics redundant. Randall straps Mike to the chair, but Sulley stops Randall by unplugging the machine and reports Randall to Waternoose. However, Waternoose is revealed to be in league with Randall and exiles Mike and Sulley to the Himalayas. The two are taken in by Yeti, who tells them they can return to the factory through a nearby village. Sulley heads out, but a frustrated Mike refuses to follow. Randall straps Boo to the Scream Extractor, but Sulley saves Boo by ripping the Scream Extractor off its foundation and throwing it at Waternoose, trapping him between the machine and a wall and wrecking the machine in the process. Sulley frees Boo, but Waternoose finds out and sends Randall after him. Mike returns to apologize, but thinks Sulley is ignoring him because he sees that Randall is attacking Sulley. In anger, Mike throws a snowball at Sulley, but accidentally hits Randall in the process, allowing Sulley to incapacitate Randall and escape with Mike and Boo. Randall pursues Mike and Sulley as they race through the factory and ride on the doors heading into storage, taking them into a giant vault where millions of doors are stored. Boo's laughter activates the doors and allows the chase to pass in and out of the human world. When Randall attempts to kill Sulley, Boo assaults him with a baseball bat, allowing Sulley and Mike to trap him in the human world using a door to a trailer, where the residents beat him with a shovel. They finally reach Boo's door, but Waternoose sends it back to the Scarefloor. Mike distracts the CDA while Sulley and Boo escape a pursuing Waternoose. An angry Waternoose reveals that he is working with Randall to kidnap kids and use the Scream Extractor to keep the company from going out of business and put an end to the energy crisis, until the CDA, who are recording the confession, arrest Waternoose and send him to jail. The CDA's leader is revealed to be the librarian Roz, who went undercover for two-and-a-half years trying to expose Waternoose's plot. Sulley and Mike say goodbye to Boo and return her home; following Roz's orders, the CDA shred Boo's door into pieces. Sulley becomes the new Monsters Inc. chairman and comes up with a plan to end the company's energy crisis. Sulley's leadership changes the company's workload and the monsters now enter children's bedrooms to make them laugh, since laughter is ten times more powerful than screams. Mike takes Sulley aside, revealing he has rebuilt Boo's door, and only needs one more piece, which Sulley took as a memento. Sulley enters and reunites with Boo. Musical numbers *"If I Didn't Have You" - Sulley and Mike